


Lucky

by Elisabeth13



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: 21st District Police Station (Chicago PD), Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Multi, One Chicago (Chicago Franchise), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisabeth13/pseuds/Elisabeth13
Summary: Jay and Hailey's first Valentine's Day!
Relationships: Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton, Kim Burgess/Adam Ruzek
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	Lucky

Hailey walked into the bullpen chugging the cup of coffee she’d picked up on her way to work. When she reached the top of the stairs, the first thing she noticed was Adam sitting on Kim’s desk, grinning happily about something. When she finally managed to get a look at what the two were studying so carefully, Hailey raised an eyebrow at them teasingly.

“I see someone went all out.” she laughed when Adam looked up like a deer caught in the headlights and Kim blushed.

“Some of us like to spoil the important women in our lives.” Adam quipped back at her, and Hailey raised her hands in surrender.

“I never said it was a bad thing. They’re pretty.” Hailey commented, squeezing Kim’s shoulder as she examined the large bouquet of red roses on her desk, then swatted Adam’s arm.

“Looks like I’m not the only one being spoiled today.” Kim commented, shooting Hailey a mischievous grin. It was then that Hailey noticed the vase of flowers on her own desk. It was a combination of daffodils, lotus flowers, and bear’s breeches. Hailey couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face as her eyes darted to Jay, who was doing everything he could to not look up. “Wonder who those could be from?” Kim commented smugly when Hailey didn’t respond.

“There’s no card. Who knows.” Adam shrugged, drawing the attention of both girls and Jay.

“You snooping?” Hailey asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

“A mystery batch of not so typical Valentine’s Day flowers shows up on the desk of one of our lead detectives, who, as far as we know, isn’t seeing anyone and you ask me if I snooped into it? Of course, I did.” Adam threw up his hands, while Kim and Hailey just laughed at him.

“Thanks for having my back Adam.” Hailey walked over and patted his shoulder, while still laughing at him.

“What is the deal with the flowers? Usually, you get roses on Valentine’s Day.” Kim asked. Hailey did her best to keep the blush off her cheeks.

“They’re daffodils, lotus flowers, and bear’s breeches. They all come from Greece and they’re my favorites.” Hailey smiled, one of her dimples popping out even though she did her best to rein it in.

“That’s so sweet! Someone must know you very well.” Kim gushed, giving Hailey the sweetest look. It was physically painful for Hailey not to look at Jay when she nodded.

“Yeah. Guess so.”

They’d been at work for a couple of hours when Jay cleared his throat, making Hailey’s head snap up.

“Coffee?” he asked, gesturing to the break room.

“Absolutely.” She readily agreed, having finished her first cup nearly an hour ago. Hailey filed in after Jay and shut the door behind her.

“Now I know why you were gone when I woke up this morning.” Hailey grinned, making him freeze as he poured them two mugs.

“I was gonna tell you I was leaving but I know you didn’t come back to bed until the middle of the night, so I let you sleep.” He shrugged casually, handing her a mug.

“Shouldn’t have had that last beer.” She mumbled, then took a step closer to him after looking out the door to see if any of the unit were watching. She squeezed his hand and smiled up at him.

“Thank you for the flowers. I love them.”

Now it was Jay’s turn to blush as he shrugged.

“It was nothing. You deserve them.” Hailey bit her bottom lip and her eyes fluttered shut, letting out a soft groan.

“You’re making it very hard not to kiss you right now.” She grumbled. Jay laughed, then glanced into the bullpen, where everyone was either busy with paperwork, or otherwise occupied. When he was sure no one was looking up, he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

“It’s actually a crime that we have to work today.” Jay complained as he stirred sugar into his coffee.

“The criminals won’t take a day off just because you wanted to sit in bed and do nothing all day.” Hailey joked, getting a vehement shake of the head from her partner.

“Not true. I definitely had things I wanted to do today.” He protested.

“Oh yeah, like what?” Hailey scoffed. Her eyes widened and she choked out a laugh when his response was to look her up and down. “Shut up.” She rolled her eyes and shoved his shoulder lightly, before shaking her head and walking back out to her desk.

By the time Hailey and Kim came back from picking up lunch, Kevin had made it in from court.

“I see we’ve got some V-Day action in here today.” He grinned, pointing at the girls’ desks.

“Adam bought flowers and chocolates and Makayla made me a card.” Kim gushed, handing over the card to Kevin. “And Hailey got flowers that she refuses to elaborate on.” Hailey rolled her eyes at Kim’s jab.

“Why don’t you just check the card?” Kevin mumbled as he scanned Kim’s card from Makayla.

“There isn’t one.” Adam chimed in. Kevin looked up from the card, handing it back to Kim, and furrowed his brows.

“Yeah, there is. Right here.” Kevin said, pulling out a small piece of paper from where it had been wedged in the middle of the bouquet.

“So not only are you both snooping but you also clearly snoop very badly.” Hailey joked, pointing at Adam, who faked offense.

“Read it!” Kim said excitedly. Her heart was in the right place to be excited for her friend, but Hailey didn’t know what that card might say, and it probably wasn’t anything all of Intelligence needed to hear.

“That’s probably not necessary.” Hailey said, trying to grab for it, but Kevin held it high above his head, well out of Hailey’s reach. “Okay, that’s cruel and if we weren’t on duty, I would be using other methods to get that from you.” Hailey grumbled, garnering laughs from everyone while she collapsed into her chair to pout. Kevin just nudged her shoulder, then cleared his throat dramatically.

“ _Hailey, I wanted to get you a gift that’s as perfect as you are, but since nothing like that exists, I hope these will do. Happy Valentine’s Day, my love_!”

Everyone was silent for a moment before the chaos erupted.

“ _My love_?!” Kim practically screeched, while Kevin and Adam laughed, clearly thinking the same thing.

“Somebody’s getting lucky tonight.” Adam joked, getting a swat on the arm from Kim. Hailey’s face felt like it was on fire, but she couldn’t help herself.

“Don’t I know it.” she commented, not bothering to specify who she was replying to. When Hailey sat back down at her desk to face her computer, she glanced up at Jay, who at least looked like he was making a concerted effort not to look too proud of himself.

Hailey and Kim left to interview a witness, bringing Kevin as a backup, leaving Adam and Jay alone at the district. Jay was grabbing a snack from the break room when Adam came up behind him.

“Hey man. Nice going with all that stuff for Kim. Didn’t think you had it in you.” Jay teased, lightly punching Adam’s shoulder. Adam just rolled his eyes and punched him back.

“You’re awfully cheerful.” He commented, raising an eyebrow.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” he asked, not sure where Adam was going with this.

“Thought you’d be jealous. Upton’s got herself a secret admirer after all.” Jay couldn’t help but laugh at this, clapping Adam on the shoulder before heading back into the bullpen.

“No wonder you haven’t made detective yet.” Jay called over his shoulder, leaving a confused Adam in his wake.

Apparently, the witness Hailey and Kim interviewed had more information than any of them expected, practically handing them their suspect before they even had much of a case, so they were sitting on his house. It had been a fairly quiet hour, with few check-ins to make sure no one had seen anything.

“I didn’t know you had a romantic bone in your body, Halstead.” She teased. She had to keep herself entertained somehow.

“I get you a nice, sentimental gift, and you laugh at me. I’m wounded, Hailey.” He replied, pouting at her. She rolled her eyes, trying to hide her smile as she reached over to flick his hand.

“It was very sweet. Thank you, my love.” Her tone was slightly mocking, but the smile on her face was the giveaway.

“You’re never going to let that go, are you?” he asked, laughing at himself.

“I definitely don’t want to.” She said, completely serious, and all Jay wanted was to be off duty so he could kiss her. Since he couldn’t, he decided to continue on to a safer topic.

“Adam thinks I’m jealous.” He grinned, and Hailey’s soft laughter was undoubtedly the best sound he’d heard all day.

“Mmm, you should be. The guy I’m seeing-total package.” She joked, getting an eye-roll from her partner.

“Oh, he is?” he teased right back.

“Oh yeah!” she grinned, then giggled when Jay poked her side.

“You gonna give us any details?” he prodded, and Hailey rolled her eyes at him.

“Don’t go fishing for compliments, Halstead.” Jay huffed dramatically and flopped his head against the window.

“If I’m not getting a Valentine’s present, I should at least get a compliment.” Hailey just smiled at him and reached over to squeeze his hand. She knew he was teasing, but she also knew Jay well enough to know that this was one of his ways of displaying his insecurities. He’d done something incredibly sweet and personal, and he was worried that he’d gone too far and that she possibly wasn’t on the same page as him.

“Who said you weren’t getting a present?” she asked, raising an eyebrow at him mysteriously.

“I don’t see one.” He poked back, wanting details.

“It’ll come later.” She responded vaguely, then winked at him. He just banged his head on the back of his seat and groaned her name, and she couldn’t hold in her laughter.

“You coming with me?” Hailey asked after shift, picking up her coat off the back of her chair. Everyone else had gone home, leaving just her and Jay.

“Actually, I was hoping you’d come home with me?” he responded, leaving Hailey a bit surprised. They usually hung out at her apartment since it was bigger and closer to the district. She was hoping he hadn’t done anything ridiculous for Valentine’s Day; the flowers had been plenty more than she was used to.

“Yeah, sounds good. I’ve got a duffle bag in my locker.” Hailey was only a little suspicious of the wide smile spreading itself across Jay’s face, but she decided to ignore it and grab her things instead while he finished up on paperwork.

“Okay, you’re being really weird right now.” Hailey huffed as Jay led her up the steps to his apartment after instructing her to keep her eyes shut.

“Don’t like surprises?” he joked. Hailey huffed and flailed her hand around until she found his bicep to whack him.

“You know I don’t.” he laughed, pressing a kiss to the back of her head as she heard him turn his key in the lock.

“I think you might like this one.” She could hear the smile in his voice as the door swung open and they stepped inside. He shut the door behind them and squeezed her hand. “Open.”

When she opened her eyes, her breath caught in her throat. The lights were off in his apartment, but there were candles surrounding the table, where there was a fully prepared meal for them as well as a bottle of wine chilling and two glasses.

“How?” was all she could say, while Jay laughed behind her.

“I couldn’t get today off, but Will did. He owed me a favor.” He shrugged, a slight blush appearing on his cheeks when Hailey spun around and stared up at him adoringly. She didn’t say anything, just reached up and wound her arms around his neck and stood up on her tiptoes to kiss him.

“Careful, Halstead. Word gets out about this and people might start to think you care about me.” She was grinning against his lips and he was rolling his eyes fondly at her, too happy to even attempt to play along.

“Yeah, I’m not so worried about that.” Now it was Hailey’s turn to blush and he quickly kissed the apples of her cheeks, where the red was the brightest. This was one of his favorite things about dating Hailey, he got to see all these new sides to her that he never even saw during their partnership.

After dinner, they curled up on the couch to watch a Blackhawks game. They were only about a half-hour into the game when Jay poked her side.

“When do I get my present?” he asked, pulling a soft giggle out of her.

“You want it now?” she asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

“You made me wait all day with no details.” He pouted at her, garnering an eye-roll.

“For a cop who does stakeouts on the regular, your lack of patience is alarming.” She mumbled but stood up to retrieve it. She came back with a small, wrapped package in her hands and handed it over to Jay. He ripped the paper off and pulled the lid off. He pulled the small metal object out of the box and examined it for a moment, before raising an eyebrow and looking up at her.

“Hailey?” he asked questioningly. She bit her lip and grinned as a flush came over her cheeks.

“I wasn’t sure you’d recognize it. That is the bullet that was pulled out of your vest when you got shot a couple years ago.” she glanced up at him through her lashes. He still had a puzzled look on his face.

“When my dad died?” he asked. She nodded stiffly, then reached over to lace their fingers together.

“When Adam and I rounded that corner and I found you on the ground, I thought you were dead. It had been a really hard day for all of us, especially you, so when they pulled that bullet out of your vest, I kept it to remind me that you were alive and that everything was going to be okay. Then later, when I looked back on that day after realizing that I had feelings for you, this was when I knew I loved you.” Hailey admitted with a soft smile. She reached over and took the box from him, then turned the bullet over. “I had it made into a keychain so that maybe you’ll remember that I love you and to think first before running in front of more unnecessary bullets.” Hailey said, running her finger over the engraving on the side, “ _I love you-H_ ”.

“Hailey.” Jay mumbled softly, squeezing her hand. She looked up at him and he saw smiling, even though his eyes were bright with unshed tears.

“I know that was ridiculously sappy and gross, so we can just move on if you…” she trailed off when Jay leaned in to cup her cheek and kiss her.

“I love you.” he mumbled against her lips. When he felt her smile against his lips, he practically dragged her into his lap. He gripped her hips, leaving bruises in the shape of his fingertips as he pressed heated, bruising, kisses to her lips.

It was only when his hands slid under her shirt and he started to pull it off that she stopped him.

“Not that I don’t love the direction this is headed, but I have another present to give you first.” She panted against his lips, resting her forehead against his.

“If there’s any way that it’s worse than where this was headed, I don’t want it.” he replied, trying to kiss her again, only to be dodged.

“I honestly don’t know whether to be insulted by that or not. I promise you’ll like it.” she pressed, stroking his cheek gently. She met his eyes and gave him her best pleading look and it only took a few seconds for him to give in. When she stood up and pulled on his hand, he raised an eyebrow at her. “You have to come, too.” She instructed, getting a soft huff as he stood up.

“Believe me, I was trying to.” He grumbled under his breath, making her snort in laugher.

They’d made it to the bottom of the stairs when, all of a sudden, Hailey stopped and pushed him up against the wall. She pinned his hands back as she kissed him, and Jay, who was much stronger than Hailey and could carry her without breaking a sweat, let her. He made a soft noise of surprise in the back of his throat as she kissed him hard and frantically, then another more confused noise when she pulled back. He became wary of the mischievous glint in her eye and opened his mouth to voice his confusion a second before she winked at him and dropped to her knees.

“My god, Hailey.” He panted, still trying to catch his breath after sliding down the wall and onto the floor. Her only response was to giggle at him and run her fingers through his hair. She was perched on the bottom stair, only a few inches above Jay.

“Told you you’d like it.” she laughed when he shot her a halfhearted glare.

“Definitely not what I had in mind. Definitely not complaining. I have no idea how you got so good at that.” She shrugged as she continued to scratch at his scalp.

“What can I say? I’m naturally talented.” He rolled his eyes fondly at her and pulled her into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her as close as possible. She grinned as she leaned down to kiss him, slowly and gently now. He found her hand that had drifted to his shoulder and laced their fingers together, giving it a gentle squeeze.  
Hailey pulled away slightly to look him in the eye, giving him a sweet, shy, smile.

“I just wanted to say thanks again for the flowers. I know most people would go for the classics, but it means a lot to me that you got me those flowers.” When she tucked a shy smile into the corner of her mouth, one of her dimples popped out, and Jay couldn’t help but kiss it.

“I got them because I know you. I know how important your heritage is to you, and I sure as hell know not to get you roses.” Hailey shrugged and nodded in slight agreement.

“They’re nice, but…” she trailed off, shrugging again.

“They’ve got a different meaning after the Sullivan case. I get it. I’ve never been much for cliches, anyway.” Jay reassured her, then pressed a few kisses to her cheek. He pulled her against his chest, letting her rest her head on his shoulder. Her eyes drifted shut and she let him hold her for a few moments.

“I love you.” she mumbled quietly into his shoulder, then pressed a quick kiss to the side of his neck.

“I love you too, Hails.” He gave her a gentle squeeze, then tapped her shoulder to get her to look up. “If you’re interested, I had a vague plan for something we could do to relax tonight.” He offered, smiling at her intrigued expression.

“What’d you have in mind?” she asked, her interest piqued.

“I bought a few fancy bath things. Thought you might like it.” he suggested, getting a vigorous nod in response.

“That sounds amazing.” She sighed happily, squeezing his hands, and went to stand up.

“Why don’t you get it started and I’ll meet you up there in a minute.” He requested, accepting her offer of help up, and only rolled his eyes a little when she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively when he immediately stumbled.

Hailey was already sitting in a full tub of bubbles when Jay came into the bathroom with a plate of chocolate-covered strawberries.

“Jesus, Jay.” She said with a laugh.

“What? I know you don’t really like chocolate, but I also know that these are the exception.” He furrowed his brows as he set the plate down on the edge of the counter before stripping and stepping into the bath with her.

“Yeah, they are. You just… you really didn’t have to do all this.” She tried, but the smile on her face betrayed her.

“It’s our first Valentine’s Day. I wanted to impress you. And also give you a fair warning that this is not how I normally roll, but I wanted to do this for you. Especially after the year you’ve had, you deserve it.” his voice was confident, but the blush on his cheeks gave him away. Hailey couldn’t help but grin at him. She knew he wasn’t one for sharing his feelings, but she was uncharacteristically giddy that he was being this romantic for her.

“I know. And I really do appreciate it. All of this was very sweet; but for the record, you were impressing me long before you kissed me.” She confessed.

“Mmm, same here.” He smiled, leaning in to kiss her.  
Hailey reasoned that the couple had probably only had a handful of proper kisses between them during their time together since they normally couldn’t stop smiling long enough to stop their teeth from scraping together.

They took turns feeding each other strawberries and laughing about how cliché their entire day had been. When they finally put the empty tray away and Hailey settled in Jay’s lap, they were both warm, sleepy, and relaxed.

“I know you said I should be jealous of the guy you’re seeing, with the total package and all, but I’m pretty sure you’re the one who should be jealous.” Jay commented after a few minutes of them laying in comfortable silence.

“Yeah?” Hailey asked, an amused edge to her voice when she craned her head to look up at him.

“My girlfriend? Total badass, ridiculously smart, and the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen. So, yeah. You should be a little jealous.” Jay glanced down in time to see the smile spreading across her face before she moved to spin around, and by the time she was facing him, she’d tamed her expression.

“Your girlfriend, huh?” she raised a challenging eyebrow at him.

“If that’s okay. I did say that you were, _“My love”_ in a card this morning, so I felt like that implied _some level_ of commitment.” He shrugged casually, although his eyes told a different story. Instead of speaking, she settled her hands on his chest and moved closer to kiss him. He maneuvered her into his lap, hands settling low on her waist.

“I’m very okay with that.” She mumbled against his lips. They quirked up in a quick smile before he went back to kissing her. Hailey’s breath caught in her throat when his fingers dragged closer to her center, his hand trailing along her inner thigh, up towards her stomach.

He trailed his lips from hers, across her cheek, and down her neck. Part of Hailey’s brain wanted to remind him not to leave a mark where anyone on the team could see, but before she could, he trailed his lips even further down to her collar bone, and all conscious thought left her body; allowing her to become consumed in pleasure.

If anyone on the team happened to notice the half-concealed bruises on Hailey’s neck the next morning, they chose not to comment on it.

And if any of the unit also noticed Jay smiling and fiddling with his keys, his gaze lingering on Hailey longer than normal, well, they chose not to comment on that either.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, hope you like it!


End file.
